Meant To Be
by Lieutenant Side Salad
Summary: CaptainSparklez finds himself in an alternate universe, just minutes before Furia had killed Captain Capsize. Knowing how it would end, he rushes distract Furia while RedBeard saves Capsize. But some things are destined to happen, as Sparklez is about to learn the hard way. (A multi-chapter, prewritten series)
1. Alternate

I woke up facedown with the burnt taste of Netherrack on my tongue. Struggling to push myself into a sitting position, I spit a couple times to try and clear the gritty soul sand from my mouth as well. A loud, hearty laugh shook me to my senses and I looked up to see Skipper Redbeard offering me his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me up.

"Well, lad, I've never seen anyone pass out going through a Nether Portal before! Haha, ye must still be lightheaded from yer date with the Captain!"

I recoiled at his words, shock turning my face white. Had Redbeard gone mad? How could he forget what had happened to his sister? The look the Skipper gave me made me glance around quickly, and I tried to remember why I had gone through the Nether Portal in the first place. The last thing I could remember was going to sleep in my vault, so how had I gotten here?

"Ye okay, lad? That portal must'e scrambled yer brains as well as knocked ye out!" He laughed again, mistaking my confusion.

A sudden thought dawned on me as I looked at his chuckling face. When he slew Furia in a rage after his sister fell, he had taken a single blow from the demon. It left a nick just under his ear, slicing through the beard and standing out quite a bit. I realized that I could no longer find that battle scar. Could it be that I was back on that cursed day, as we headed to confront Furia? Everything definitely seemed like it had then, and I had played the events over and over enough in my grief that I recognized every block.

Redbeard turned and ushered me on, insisting that we should catch up to the others in the Dianite Temple. I stumbled after him, half-blind as I tried to comprehend how I had gotten here. Somehow I was in the past, before Capsize was killed...or perhaps...perhaps I was in an a parallel world, one where I could protect my lover instead of just watching in surprise and horror as I had on that god-forsaken day.

My will hardened with every step I took, as I moved closer and closer to the spot where she fell. In the time after she had been killed, I couldn't step foot in the temple, for fear of losing it if I were to lay eyes upon those blocks. I walked with startling confidence as we approached, I knew that this was my chance to make things right. This was my chance to save her.

And save her is exactly what I did. I eyed Furia malevolently as he quarreled with Redbeard, but I also kept one eye on the spot I knew Capsize would appear from. I moved close to Redbeard during a lull in the conversation and whispered my plan to him. He obviously thought I'd lost my marbles at this point, judging from the look he gave me, but he would soon understand. Capsize's arrival from the exact point and time I had told him must've convinced him I was some sort of prophet, from his startled body language. He didn't dare take his eyes off Furia's though, so he didn't alert him to Capsize's presence.

We then moved according to the plan, with me rushing at Furia suddenly with a fierce battle cry. I played my role perfectly, distracting Furia while Redbeard circled out of reach to his sister. Together, they rushed Furia from behind and though he countered us for a time, he ultimately failed. Syn watched in a detached sort of manner, not sure whether to help his friends or his gods allies. I felt a rush of triumph as his body faded away, I had prevailed.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Capsize and I ran to each other, we collided in a warm embrace that felt like heaven to me. I leaned in to kiss her, and though it was the second time I'd done it, this had much more meaning than the first. It had much more meaning than she would ever realize, for in the world I came from...I would never have that chance again.

I pushed such thoughts to the back of my mind, I had my Captain back beside me and that was all that mattered.

_AN: Hello friends, I'm back again with a four chapter Mianite story. They're all prewritten, so I'll be posting one a day as I work on my next longer series. I have two stories planned for sure(The Warriors crossover, and an AU that I want to try out), but I recently started on a backstory for my favorite character in the Mianite series and I think I'll post that before them. I won't tell you who, but I'm sure you guys will be able to guess if you've read through all of my Mianite fics...there is a common theme between most of them. _


	2. Rivalries

_How could I have let this happen?_

Capsize and I had spent the past few months living happily on the island. She and her brother had been stranded at first, but even with a new ship they decided to stay longer. Spending time with her and growing closer was such a great feeling that I scarcely remembered the time I had come from. Capsize's wild nature kept me to busy to dwell on my past, and I figured that since I had avoided her death by Furia that I didn't have to worry anymore.

Well, I was severely mistaken. Skipper Redbeard is convinced that this is Dianite's doing, that he somehow led these heathens to us. Apparently, like most pirates, Capsize had enemies. These rivals of hers were roughneck pirates, Redbeard insisted that they were much more destructive and didn't follow normal pirate codes. Had the situation been different, I might have joked about pirates having codes of honor, but now I only stared hollowly at him. My foolishly brave lover was long gone now, rushing to challenge her enemies for encroaching on her land.

Barely waiting for Redbeard to finish, I raced to my house to gather my gear. I was upset to see Redbeard had waited for me when I emerged again, he should have gone ahead to help her. We moved as quickly as we could, but I already had a dark sense of foreboding forming in the pit of my stomach. _Why on Earth did she ever think she could take them on alone? _

Arriving at the spot where Redbeard and Capsize's ship was docked, I couldn't spot another ship anywhere. Rounding on the skipper, my face must've immediately given away what I was about to say.

"She didn't tell me which dock, lad!" He explained quickly.

I shoved him aside as I turned and ran in the direction of Syn's saltshaker lighthouse, figuring that was probably where they were docked. As we ran side by side again, I started feeling guilty. Redbeard was Capsize's brother, so it was wrong of me to treat him like he didn't care about her as much as I did. When we first reached Syn's house, I was ready to turn and run again with annoyance flashing through me. Then I saw another pirate ship sailing away briskly, it had to be them.

I hadn't looked at the water when I first ran to the edge of the pier, my eyes not wanting to leave the ship that I was convinced Capsize was being held hostage on. When I crouched to place my boat in the water, I recoiled with disgust. The water below us was stained red, it was light but still enough to put me on edge. A fight had already broken out.

Dropping down into my boat, I sped away with Redbeard on my heels. As we approached the boat, I caught sight of Capsize looking bedraggled and beaten. We made eye contact and I could practically see the energy course through her again. A smile flashed across my face as I admired the fighting spirit she had. She knocked her captor to the side and stole his sword, letting out a whooping battle cry as she went. My pride in her skills was abruptly ripped away as I saw an enemy pirate creep up behind her, unseen by my beloved.

"Capsize, look out!" My cry was only met with a confident smile.

She thought I was just telling her to be careful, not warning her about an enemy. I could only watch in horror as a sword was brought to her neck, and then slashed to the side sharply. Her eyes widened suddenly in disbelief and then her body tumbled forward, into the sea. I felt like I was watching from a third persons point of view. I could see myself diving out of my tiny boat into the crimson sea and swimming towards her, screaming the entire way. I ducked down to grab her sinking body, but I suddenly felt my own limbs grow heavy.

The last thing I saw before my vision dipped out was Capsize's unseeing eyes.


	3. The Drop

I awoke suddenly and violently, spitting soul sand from my mouth. Gasping and staring around as if I had just witnessed something awful, I recognized the faces of my friends gazing down at me with confusion in their eyes. I pushed myself into a crouching position, still trembling.

"You okay, Sparklez?"

"Ye passed out going through the Nether portal, lad."

My eyes were wide as I stared at Skipper Redbeard, could it be that I was yet again stuck in the point just before Captain Capsize had died?

"Ye must've been lighthe-"

"Lightheaded after my date with Capsize, yes, I know." I cut him off abruptly.

He seemed a bit disgruntled by my interruption but quickly moved on. Things seemed to play out exactly as they had before, I predicted where Capsize would appear, we fought off Furia together, and then returned home as the heroes of the day. But I couldn't enjoy it with the rest of them. My thoughts were haunted with images of Capsize's face just before collapsing over the edge of an enemy ship, I couldn't shake free of the horrors I knew would come.

Capsize could tell that something was wrong, but for some reason she didn't ask. Instead she insisted that she had something to show me in private and told me to meet her at the top of Jerry's tree 2.0 in ten minutes. The sparkle in her amber-brown eyes managed to melt my misgivings a bit, and with some teasing encouragement from my friends I soon found my self among the wind and leaves at the top of the tree.

It was actually quite refreshing to be up here with the wind whistling in my ears, the calm around me made it hard to think about...about the blood spraying across the railing and the horrorstruck look in her beautiful eyes just before- _Stop it! _I commanded myself silently. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on not hyperventilating, clenching my fists with the effort.

"What's wrong, Jardon? Ye've been out of sorts all day."

Her soft voice, made rough with the accent of the sea, tore me from my thoughts. She came and sat beside me, an inventories worth of rum and grog in her arms. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her attempt to straighten them all on the ground beside us, divvying it up between us, and I knew I couldn't burden her with what I knew. She'd think I'd lost my mind if I told her I'd witnessed her death twice in the past few weeks. And for all I knew, I might have.

"Nothing, just a...a little nightmare." The excuse sounded lame even to my ears.

"Well, that's nothing a lil rum won't fix!" She laughed merrily, probably already a little tipsy from earlier drinking.

I knew she hadn't bought my lie, but I appreciated the fact that she was respectful enough not to pry. Gratefully taking the bottle she offered, I gulped it down, hoping that she was right and that I could drown my memories in the muddy liquid. We drank through the night, laughing and joking, talking about times good and bad. Her tales of adventures and misadventures alike distracted my troubled mind and soon I had all but forgotten the whole reason she brought me up here.

At some point near sunrise we had taken to standing up, reenacting fights aboard fake pirate ships, dancing to the tunes in our heads, and just tottering about in our drunken stupor. It was a bad idea to be this drunk and this high up without someone to supervise, but it was too late for safety now. After I had brought up an amusing tale about parkour and dragons, Capsize challenged me to a bit of parkour herself. A small thought flickered in the back of my mind, that perhaps we should go to an actual parkour arena, but in the end the liquor won out and I cheered her on as she climbed out onto one of the branches. I copied her and it was a miracle we didn't fall off immediately. We even managed a couple jumps each before disaster struck.

It would have been a tricky jump on a good day, but with the wind and alcohol alike she didn't stand a chance. A mistimed leap, her one boot scraped the edge of the branch she was jumping to, and suddenly my lover was plummeting to the ground far below me. Even through my drunkenness, I could make out every detail on her face as it dropped lower and lower. Her expression changed slowly, from a bright smile to a slightly confused look to horror just before scrunching up in anticipation for the inevitable.

My scream must have echoed through the whole world and I found myself frozen. I could hear the sickening thud and crunch of impact even through it and soon my voice grew hoarse. My vision started to flicker once again and I felt my self tipping forward as darkness surrounded me.

This time the last thing I saw was a mass of red trickling over the gnarled roots of Jerry's tree, getting closer and closer.

_AN: Just one more chapter after this, friends! Almost time for that Warriors/Mianite crossover ;)_


	4. Never Meant To Be

"NOO!"

The choked cry rang throughout my vault, my own horrified screaming waking me up. It took me several minutes to calm down enough to look around and figure out exactly where I was. I was definitely in my vault this time, not passed out in the Nether. Rolling over to glance at the clock beside me, I could already tell that it definitely wasn't the past again. My relief was shadowed with a hint of dismay that I wouldn't have another chance to save Capsize.

Suddenly I realized that my bed was drenched in sweat, and that I was clinging to something tightly, like my life depended on it. Jardon's Rose. I was holding the delicate flower like I was convinced that it would disappear the minute I took my eyes off of it. For several long seconds my gaze darted along it, taking in every detail. Oddly enough, it was the one part of all this that I hadn't memorized before. Because in those alternate worlds it wasn't the only thing I had left of my beloved.

Could all of it really have been just a horrifying nightmare? That's all? It had seemed so real. Every moment spent with her had felt like I had really been next to her...she had shared stories with me that I had never heard before, and yet I had the strange feeling that if I asked Skipper Redbeard about them that they would be true down to the smallest detail. Tears started shaking in the corners of my eyes and then began to pool down on the covers below me. I could've sworn I heard a soft voice, rough with the accent of turbulent waters, reassuring me.

_Don't fret, my love. It was not your fault and there was nothing you could have done to change this turns of events. Some things are destined to happen, no matter how much they hurt us and trying to change them only makes the sting last longer. All good things must come to an end, I wouldn't have had my end any other way. _

_Be strong and carry on like a true captain._

_**AN: In bold this time so it sticks out from the ending a bit more. It's pretty short, but I still hope you guys liked this little AU. I got the idea from the vocaloid song "Heathaze days" and the movie "Groundhog Day". Both are great, and I recommend checking them out. Also, since this was such a short chapter, I'll be posting the prologue to the crossover later today too!**_


End file.
